


Severance

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [35]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Severance: the state of being separated or cut off."Who found out?" asks Adam.





	Severance

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

_'EXILED'_  
  
Adam traces the delicate Times New Roman script exposed on JD's nape, as a way to calm the anger he feels and to soothe the hurt JD feels. The house is somehow quiet despite the personal turmoil, it seems absolutely lifeless. Adam and JD are enshrouded in the darkness, the yellow-orange light from the pool house is glaring into their living room and painting them in some lightness. The new script on JD commemorates the recent events that have toppled his life. JD sighs, physically and emotionally exhausted from crying and Adam tightens his arms around him, giving him the refuge he so needs in this dark hour.

The previous long hours still echoing in Adam's mind.

  
_"The found out," JD grates the words out and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth._  
  
_"Who found out?" asks Adam, watching JD crumble._  
  
_"My parents," JD sobs, falling to his knees._  
  
_Adam rushes to the bundle of muscles slouched on the carpet. He wraps his arms around JD and he leans into Adam._  
  
_"What did they find out, JD?" Adam pushes on, wanting to rip the band aid so that JD can heal._  
  
_"That I've been having ‘unnatural thoughts’. That I am a ‘ravaging homosexual’. That I am in need of ‘a cure’," JD screams back, spitting out everything his parents probably said to him before he ran away._

  
JD is in the circular pool, the sun shining but somehow unable to cheer him up. He lies peacefully on the water, flailing his arms to keep afloat. He watches the clouds, the sky darkened by the dark tint of his Aviator sunglasses.  
  
Adam stands on the edge of the pool, almost feeling part of the pool pity party. He holds a hand over his forehead to block out the glare and says, "You are either going to look like a cheese curl or a tomato."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes! How am I going to sport you tonight?"  
  
JD rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses, "What's happening tonight."  
  
"We are going out," beams Adam.  
  
The sides of JD's lips twitch, "Oh yeah?"  
  
Adam watches as JD eases himself out of the water. Pharaoh gives JD's shins loving licks. JD smiles down at the pup as he runs a beach towel through his hair.  
  
Adam mutters, "Yeah."  
  
~  
  
The bouncer recognises Adam almost immediately. With JD's hand connected to his, he winks at the unnaturally large man and joins the ocean of club goers. Adam and JD meander through the crowd and head upstairs, to the VIP section. The waiting patrons complain and screech as they jump the line and settle on a purple velvet couch. Adam scans JD's face and he looks a bit overwhelmed. Its not exactly Adam's ideal location for a date. For the love of-, JD needs a real party Anything to stop the over extended moping.  
  
A pretty waitress brings another round of vodka shots. JD claps his hands excitedly, grabbing a small glass before the waiter can place the tray on the table.  
  
"Okay, okay. I think you need to slow down," Adam intercepts the clear drink before JD can tip it back.  
  
JD scowls and slurs, "Buzzkill. Who made you the fun police."

Rolling his eyes, Adam retorts, "I am Joy Division, baby. Drink up."  
  
JD suspiciously eyes the bottle of water. He looks up and sees Adam glaring expectedly at him. With a deep sigh, he twists the cap and chugs down half the bottle.  
  
"I am going to dance," JD presses his temple on Adam's temple and whispers, "Miss me."  
  
Before Adam can recover, JD treads downstairs and joins the dancing sardines below.  
  
  
JD returns a few tracks later with a blue drink in his hand.  
  
Adam bites back his smile and askes, "What on earth are you drinking now?"  
  
"Something strong yet sweet," JD chuckles mischievously, holding the tumbler out of reach. He throws back the remaining drink and slides up to Adam on the soft couch.  
  
JD leans into Adam and slowly slurs, "You are SOOO-"  
  
Before JD can finish, he flops against Adam's neck. Adam plants his mouth on the mop of damp hair and murmurs, "Time to go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friend who co-wrote!


End file.
